Last Night Jules
by LyssLovesShules33
Summary: What should have been a simple dinner between ex-lovers should have ended with Shawn driving Juliet home. Instead, Juliet has a hangover, no recollection of the rest of the night, and to top it all off, her missing purse and badge is sitting next to Lassiter's latest murder victim. Post break-up Shules. Juliet whump.
1. Chapter 1: Tom Blair Confusion

**Last Night Jules**

_Chapter 1: Tom Blair Confusion_

Background: Post Shules breakup, set somewhere between Dead Air and Nip and Suck it

Summary: What should have been a simple dinner between ex-lovers should have ended with Shawn driving Juliet home. Instead, Juliet has a hangover, no recollection of the rest of the night, and to top it all off, her missing purse and badge is sitting next to Lassiter's latest murder victim. Post break-up Shules. Juliet whump.

* * *

"Jules you are not giving me money," Shawn rolled his eyes as Juliet trapped his hand underneath the check as he tried to slide it off the table and pay. "I'm the man, you are my date."

"This isn't a date Shawn," Juliet reminded him. "This is dinner between _friends_."

"At Mario's," he pointed out with a smirk. "One of the most romantic date spots in Santa Barbara."

"I told you we could have just gone to get Chinese or something Shawn," she protested.

"Oh but what is the fun of wooing you at a Chinese restaurant," he said.

"Shawn," Juliet warned but Shawn was hearing none of it. Instead, he took the hand that was trapping his and pressed a kiss to it.

"I'm wooing you milady, whether you like it or not," Shawn tried to speak in a British accent, but it came out as it always did. Horribly. However, it did its job. Juliet giggled and released her grip on the check ever so slightly so Shawn could take it.

"Shawn!"

"You win some, you lose some Jules," he placed a credit card into the check and flagged down their waiter before Juliet could protest. She sighed and took the last sip of her wine, admiring her ex-boyfriend. When he was truly trying and not mindlessly flirting, Shawn did an excellent job at wooing. That's how they ended up having a one night stand that eventually turned into sleepovers almost three nights a week. That is how she was Shawn's date to Henry's house for lunch. That is how she was learning to trust him a little more every day.

He was truly trying to woo her. He had, what he knows is her favorite Axe spray, on. His hair was laying flawlessly as always and he was a dark green color shirt that made his eyes not only stand out but contrast a lot when they would darken to almost black when he looked at her in lust.

"Thank you," she huffed.

"No thanks needed," Shawn beamed. "Since this is not a date, it is my appreciation for you putting up with all of my antics, particularly the past month." He turned serious. "I never want you to have to lie for me again Juliet, you don't deserve the guilt or anything that I make you do because of _my_ lie. This is for you putting up with me, just as a friend." Juliet's breath caught in her throat.

How did this man know how to say the right thing at the right time, always?

It would be insufferable if only Juliet didn't find it so endearing. Especially since she sensed it in his voice and saw it in his eyes that he was telling the truth and meant every word. Now that his secret was out, Juliet was a lot more perceptive to when Shawn was lying or not. And even before the break up happened she considered herself an expert on the man's emotions and how he displayed them.

And right now, he was practically baring his heart to her in not so many words. Just by appeasing her.

She was going to have a lot to think about in the upcoming days.

"Now," Shawn said, smiling. "I was thinking a quiet stroll on the beach is in order, you can drop your car off at home and we can take a cruise down-" She didn't hear the rest of his plans for the night, she was too caught up in her thought process. Even now, as Shawn's plans headed towards the romantic track again, Juliet was entranced.

She was almost tempted to take him up on the offer.

"So what do you think Jules?" Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"As lovely as that sounds Shawn, I think we better call it a night," Juliet made a move to stand up but Shawn was quick, moving to help her stand and Juliet blushed, feeling like a silly teenager giddy about her first date. Shawn's behavior tonight was certainly making her giddy. And making her seriously reconsider dating him again.

"Whatever you wish Jules," if possible, her admiration for him grew. She could feel the disappointment radiating off of him, but he wasn't about to push and mess up every small step forward they had made. Shawn offered her his arm and he escorted her to her car. "Goodnight Jules."

"Goodnight Shawn," Juliet took a risk and reached up to cup his cheek before kissing it gently. She stroked her thumb over the spot she just kissed, feeling Shawn's lips curve up in a smile. They had gone a lot further than this since their breakup, but this kiss felt different. It felt healing. And both Shawn and Juliet could feel it.

"Drive safe," Shawn shut her door for her as she climbed in. He didn't drive off on his motorcycle until the last second Juliet could see him in her rear view mirror.

"Maybe next time I'll take you up on that offer," Juliet said to herself, positively happy with the outcome of tonight.

* * *

The ringing of her cell phone was the last thing Juliet wanted to hear as suddenly she became more aware of her surroundings. Groggily her eyes opened and she groaned as the sunlight hit her face. With a grunt she pushed herself into a sitting position and immediately felt the world spin around her.

"What the hell happened last night?" she moaned as suddenly her head felt like it had been bashed in with a sledge hammer. Her hand ran through her hair as she squinted, looking around for the source of the constant ringing. "Ugh," she reached for it, on her bedside table, but it stopped ringing before she had it in her hand.

Seeking the comfort of her bed she let herself flop back onto her pillows.

What did happen last night?

The last thing she remembers is driving past her house and heading to Tom Blair's. She needed to seriously think through her relationship with Shawn and decided that the best place to do that was somewhere that wouldn't remind her of him as much as her, or rather _their_ house did. Secretly she chose Tom Blair's in hopes that Shawn would show up too.

The fact that she was alone in bed meant he did not, and thankfully it meant that she hadn't picked up someone else in her obvious drunken state.

The odd part is, Juliet couldn't even remember drinking that much. All she remembers is having a beer and shooting down a guy or two.

How did she get this hammered?

Her phone started to ring again and Juliet snatched it quickly.

"Hello," she mumbled.

"O'Hara!" she winced at the harshness and loudness of Carlton's voice. "Where the hell are you?" Her eyes widened and she shifted her gaze to the alarm clock. She must have not set it last night and she was… _an hour late for work_!

"Not so loud Carlton," she grumbled rolling off the side of the bed carefully. She looked at herself in the mirror. There were circles under her bloodshot eyes, her hair was sticking out in odd directions, and she looked like she got hit by a truck.

"Are you hungover?" he asked gruffly. "Never mind," he hissed. "Chief is livid, we have a case and we were supposed to be at the scene a half an hour ago! At this point Spencer will hear about it and be there before us!"

"Calm down Carlton, I'll handle the chief, go to the scene I will be there as soon as I can, just text me the address," Juliet sighed and hung up her phone, unapologetic at the abrupt ending. His voice was increasing the intensity of her headache.

"Ok Juliet," she talked to herself in the mirror. "Get yourself together." This was completely unlike her, the last time she felt like this was her and Shawn's last anniversary where they celebrated just as they had in Canada when they got together. Drinks, sex, and a lot of it. They hadn't been sober or out of bed for the whole day; completely forgetting about their dinner reservations at 8.

She popped a few Advil's, grabbed a water bottle, put on her pantsuit, and decided to throw her hair up in a messy bun to not have to deal with it for the day.

Now if only she could find her keys.

Did she even drive home last night?

"Where is my car!" Jules exclaimed looking out the front window. Her car was missing, along with her keys; and to think about it she hadn't seen her purse, which had her badge in it, anywhere.

"I need to find out what happened," she sighed, giving up and calling a cab because she was sure Gus and Shawn were already at the scene. Besides, she didn't want Shawn to see her like this.

Juliet waited desperately for the Advil to kick in as the cab picked her up and she told him where to take her, he eyed her suspiciously when she got out at the crime scene but she didn't have time to explain. It's not like she had her badge to prove she was a cop. She prayed that she would find it all in her car whenever she found her car. Juliet was just thankful she hadn't taken her gun and it was secured at her side.

Luckily McNab was at the crime scene tape so he lifted it for her.

"I'd be careful Detective O'Hara," he warned. "Detective Lassiter isn't in a good mood."

"I have no one to blame but myself for that unfortunately," Jules sighed and stepped up to the crime scene, reaching in her pocket to pull out her gloves, but something made her stop before she finished putting them on.

"Oh my god," she whispered as the victim's face came into view.

She knew him, she didn't know how, but she did…

"_How much do I owe you?" Juliet asked as the bartender approached after she finished her beer._

"_It's been taken care of by that gentleman over there," he informed her, pointing across the bar to a man who had a handsome face, but he was no Shawn. The man flashed a smile at her before getting up and walking over to sit next to her._

"_I find it sad that a pretty girl could be sitting all alone with no one to buy her drink for her," he flirted._

"_I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend," Juliet didn't regret the words coming out of her mouth, because after tonight, after all her thinking, she was ready to take Shawn back._

"_Have one more drink, talk to me, and see if you might think of breaking up with him and going out with me," he said smoothly._

"_Fine," Juliet smirked. "Only if you are buying again." There was no way she would choose this man over Shawn, but Shawn was possessive and she wasn't about to give up her last opportunity for a free drink from a stranger._

"_My thoughts exactly."_

She talked to him last night, she took a drink from him, and now he was lying in the middle of an abandoned parking lot, _dead_.

* * *

So what you think? Please let me know, this is obviously just the first chapter but honestly, the beginning of this chapter is the most calm it will probably be until the end ;) So you are in for a bumpy ride!


	2. Chapter 2: The Evidence is in the Bag

**Last Night Jules**

_Chapter 2: The Evidence is in the Bag_

* * *

When Shawn heard about the victim in the parking lot downtown, he felt a smile creep on his face as he told Gus to put down his breakfast burrito and go. Of course Gus didn't put down his burrito and held it in one hand while he drove to the crime scene, but Shawn wasn't at all concerned with the condition of the Blueberry like Gus was. He would remember later when he saw the crumbs at the foot of the driver's side.

No, Shawn was concerned, or rather excited to see Juliet again.

Their date had gone exactly as planned. He could see his favorite detective slowly coming back to him, and this time it didn't even take sex. It took a nice dinner, some honesty, and Shawn's restraint not to follow her car home or wherever she went last night.

He figured they'd be back together by the end of the week.

When they arrived at the crime scene Shawn immediately began taking note of several things as Buzz lifted the crime scene tape for them to enter. First, the cab that was for some reason pulling away from the parking lot.

Second, the body that Lassiter was leaning over. From what he could tell two GSW's to the back. The killer didn't even have the decency to look him in the face before he died.

Third, a purse, by the victim. Obviously not his.

"Got anything?" Gus asked and Shawn nodded.

"I see the killer!" he announced loudly and Lassiter's head snapped up.

"Spencer get out of here, the Chief didn't call you in on this," Lassiter growled harshly, the scowl on his face more annoyed than usual. Shawn held his hands up in defense.

"Someone's cranky today Lassie-pants," he smirked. "Where was I? Right!" Shawn continued and began to make curvy movements with his hands. "The killer was… dancing? No… curvy?... No that's not it. It was- it was a woman!" That's when he noticed more than when he first arrived.

Juliet was standing a considerable distance away from the body and made a soft gasp at his declaration. Which in itself was strange, she knew he wasn't psychic.

What was also strange was her condition. Her body was rigid, her hand to her mouth, and she was staring at both the man and the purse with confusion and he saw the slightest bit of fear.

"_Thanks for meeting me here Jules," Shawn flashed her his charming smile as he leaned against his motorcycle._

"_I thought you said it was just a small dinner Shawn," Jules looked at him sternly. "This looks like a date."_

"_I don't have flowers," he supplied._

"_When have you ever given me flowers Shawn?"_

"_Ouch," Shawn clutched his heart. "That hurt Jules, I happen to be a very good romancer." _

"_I happen to know that, I was dating you," Juliet flashed him a smile that seemed almost flirtatious as she reached into her car and grabbed her purse to throw it over her shoulder. _

"Jules." She jumped as he said her name. He recognized that purse. It was the one she was carrying last night. "Where did you go last night after dinner?"

"Don't make me answer that Shawn," she whispered.

"Because you saw another man," Shawn tried to joke.

"Shawn…"

"Or because you saw a woman?" he laughed nervously. "Because-" he fought for any explanation whatsoever.

"Because I don't remember." Shock and fear for Juliet coursed through his body.

"O'HARA GET THE HELL OVER HERE!" Lassiter yelled at her, now noticing she was at the scene because of Shawn. Before he could say anything she approached Lassie.

"Carlton I-" Juliet began but Shawn watched as he bent over and picked up the purse. Knowing Jules she didn't keep much in there especially when she was off duty, the bulk of the space was taken up by her weapon. Thankfully he saw that her gun was secured at her side but what fell out of the person was not reassuring.

"O'Hara…" Carlton's voice was lot softer now as her badge and ID came tumbling out and landed in the dirt beside the victim.

* * *

Juliet sat in the conference room with her head down, cradling a cup of coffee in her hand. It had long since gone cold while waiting for someone to approach her and ask her what the hell happened last night. She should be drinking it, with the headache and questionable night she had, but she was honestly not prepared to walk back into the hustle and bustle of the station. By now, everyone had to know what they found, and seeing everyone's probing, curious, and maybe even accusatory eyes would be too much for her.

The last thing she remembers was excusing herself to the bathroom, intent on leaving her unfinished drink and this man, whose name she was still fuzzy on and wasn't even sure she ever got, alone at the bar. By then, her mind had been fully made up about Shawn and their relationship.

When the door swung up Juliet's head snapped up, quickly needing to place the coffee cup on the table before she spilled it.

"Chief," she tried to make her voice sound confident and cursed herself when she heard a tremor. She was a police officer, she did nothing wrong. Maybe she witnessed his murder and that's why her purse was there, yes, that's what happened.

"Detective O'Hara," Vick nodded and walked over to her. Without a word she handed her a cup and evidence bag and Juliet immediately decided that this was the most embarrassing moment of her life. "I'll be waiting here to question you when you're finished."

"What about Carlton?" Juliet was confused. Certainly he'd be interested in her drug test and she was sure he was going to be the person to take her statement. He after all had lectured her the entire drive back to the station about taking a drink from a man she didn't know and not calling to tell him her badge was missing.

"O'Hara you are off this case, I cannot answer that, now go take the test," the Chief's voice was stern but Juliet could hear the concern in her voice. Jules remembered what was now known as the 'Cupcake Debacle of 2008' where the Chief had made a clear line when and where their friendship was appropriate. This was not one of those times. She kept her head straight forward and noticed Dobson following close behind her. An escort? What was worse was when she was finished he motioned for her to give the cup to him.

_Correction_. This, giving Dobson the test in front of the entire police station, was the most embarrassing moment of her life.

When she returned to the conference room she retook her seat, taking a deep breath, before lifting her eyes to meet Karen's.

"Start from the beginning, what do you remember?"

She recounted her steps from the beginning of the night. Shawn asking her out for dinner, the date and approximately what time she left the restaurant, how long she was at the bar before the man, the dead man, bought her a drink.

"I went to the bathroom, I was going to leave, I was intending to leave," Juliet told her. "And that's it; I don't remember anything else until waking up this morning."

"Was there anyone acting suspicious around you? Someone who could have slipped you something?" Karen asked.

"Not that I was aware of, I didn't drink nearly enough to black out, I was perfectly fine to drive home. I watched the bar tender make my drink, every step," Juliet said. "I wasn't looking around and I don't think I ever took my eyes off my drink, I just needed time to think and clear my head."

"You have never met this man before?" she pressed.

"He looks familiar, but in a way like I've seen him at that bar before or something. I've been there more in the past month than I have in a while," she explained and Karen nodded, no explanation needed for why.

"Your car wasn't at Tom Blair's, we have no idea where it could be," Chief said bluntly.

Juliet closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to think of something, anything.

"Detective?" Chief prompted.

"Is there anything else?" she finally let out.

"No, that's it for now," Vick stood up and Juliet stood up to follow her, but Karen raised her hand to stop her. "It's best if you stay in here for now Detective, if there is anything else we will come and get you, in about an hour I'll have someone pick you up something to eat. Would you like more coffee?"

The thought of coffee now simply made her stomach curl, there was too much running through her head and too many pent up emotions for her to handle. Maybe it was best for her to just stay tired and miserable.

"No thanks," she sighed and watched as Vick shut the door behind her, but not before an officer came to stand in front of the door. When she was first escorted into the room, her weapon had been taken for evidence as well; she wasn't given her badge back. It was like she was being held prisoner.

"Oh God," she gasped and ran her hand through her hair. "_What_ is going on? _What_ did I do?" She looked around the room, and most of the blinds were closed save for the ones on the door. Figuring they probably wanted them open, she chose a chair in the furthest corner looked most comfortable and was out of eyesight from most of the station. Throwing out her cold coffee on the way over, she pulled her knees up to her chest, and closed her eyes if only for a moment. Maybe longer.

Maybe if she just took a nap, she would remember something.

* * *

"Lassie, you can't seriously be suspecting Jules," Shawn said as he and Gus followed Lassiter into the station. They had just returned from Tom Blair's pub, the last known place Juliet and the victim were seen, together. Juliet went to the bathroom and never returned, but suspiciously the mystery man, whom they still had no ID on, left only a minute after Jules did.

"She's a witness, whether she remembers it or not Spencer," Lassiter gritted his teeth.

"Jules wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was breaking the law," Shawn said. "Maybe he did something illegal?"

"That would mean she killed this man, which I am not saying, now get out of here, you are not hired on this case," Lassie growled.

"Yes we are, Chief said all hands on deck, that includes psychics," Gus interjected. "She wants to prove Jules didn't do this as much as you do."

"The bar tender said she only had two drinks, and didn't even finish the last, she wasn't drunk, there is no reason she wouldn't remember unless she was drugged. Did you test…"

"Of course we are testing her for drugs Spencer!"

"Do we even have a timeline for when he was murdered? Juliet could have been home by then?" Gus asked.

"If you two would stop harassing me, I could go get O'Hara's test results and then go down to the morgue," Lassiter got in Shawn's face. "Now get out of my way before I arrest you for hindering a police investigation."

"That makes no sense Lassie!" Shawn called him out as Lassiter went towards the lab. "We are working Jules' case too!"

"Where is Juliet anyway?" Gus questioned. Shawn looked around the police station and saw no sign of her at her desk or in the Chief's office, but he saw the blinds of the conference room almost all closed. He nodded and walks towards it.

"No one but the Chief is allowed in here," Buzz told Shawn, who was now standing guard outside the door.

"Chief wouldn't mind," Shawn tried to step passed him but was shocked when McNab took the step with him.

"I'm sorry Shawn, direct orders to let no one in unless it was the Chief or they had Detective O'Hara's lunch," Buzz said nervously.

"Buzz, c'mon buddy," Shawn said but realized quickly that this situation was different, it was much like years ago when Lassie was accused of killing the criminal down in holding. Just then, Dobson arrived with a brown bag and a bottle of water. Immediately Shawn swiped it from him. "Thanks Dobson, I'll take it from here." Now armed with food, he looked at Buzz who looked unsure but had to let Shawn pass.

When he walked in, immediately he noticed that the table was empty, but curled up in the corner, sat a very distressed and very tired Juliet; fast asleep.

Whatever she was dreaming of wasn't pleasant, as Shawn could tell by the frown on her face and furrowed brows, but he didn't have the heart to wake her. Putting the food down, sharing one last glance at Juliet, he turned to leave the room. Shawn had made up his mind, someone was setting his Jules up, and that's just the theory he announced to the station as the conference room door's closed behind him.

"Good theory Spencer," Lassiter announced, having come back up from the lab papers clutched in his hand. "Just one problem."

"I can see it now Lassie, Jules was drugged and set up!"

"Ok psychic, then please explain to me why her drug test came up negative for every date rape drug on streets?"

* * *

_So this update actually came a lot sooner than I thought it would. Probably having to do with the fact I study for an hour then take 15 minute breaks, my 15 minute breaks consisted of writing this chapter in little bits and pieces. Can't guarantee another chapter until after finals though, but I'll try!_

_PLEASE R&R (:_


	3. Chapter 3: A Woody Confessional

**Last Night Jules**

_Chapter 3: A Woody Confessional_

_It's my birthday but wanted to make sure you all got the next chapter of Last Night Jules, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Where are we going Shawn?" Gus asked, hesitant when Shawn climbed into the driver's seat of the Blueberry after exiting the police station. They hadn't been allowed into the conference room when Lassie went to inform Juliet of the drug test results and Shawn had stormed out grumbling something about everyone betraying Jules.

"To Tom Blair's," Shawn answered shortly.

"Lassie was already there Shawn, we aren't going to find anything," Gus protested.

"You know, the Chief has to follow this bearcratic bullshit but between you and Lassie, I don't know who to count on to be on Jules' side!"

"It's bureaucratic Shawn," Gus corrected.

"Jules is innocent." He pulled out of the police station, too fast for Gus to even get his seatbelt and he slammed against the door, letting out a groan of protest.

"She hasn't been accused of anything yet Shawn," he reminded him while wrestling with the seatbelt.

"Then why is she being kept in a room with an armed guard outside the door!"

"It's a police station Shawn, everyone there is armed!"

"It's not the point Gus! She's being set up," Shawn protested.

"You don't seriously believe I think Juliet killed anyone. I know for a fact Lassie would never believe it for a second. The Chief doesn't. They are doing everything they can to prove she just got more drunk than she thought last night," Gus told him.

"Jules doesn't get drunk," Shawn said.

"She broke up with you, she's probably been going out to drink a lot," Gus said and Shawn glared at him and Gus quickly shut his mouth. They road in silence the rest of the way to the pub and Shawn quickly got out of the car and walked towards the entrance. Gus had to run to catch up.

"We're closed," the bartender said without looking up. "Come back in three hours."

"I need to know everything you know about a woman who was here last night," Shawn ignored him.

"Are you deaf I-" the bartender turned around and saw who it was. "Oh it's you. Your little detective friend came around already and told me not to speak a word to anyone."

"You may already know me, but let me remind you. My name is Shawn Spencer, psychic detective for the SBPD," Shawn gave the man a harsher glare than he gave Gus earlier. "This is my partner Throw Jules Under the Bus, can you tell me which bar stool this woman was sitting at last night?" Shawn had him a picture he had of Jules and him in his wallet. It was from a Vancouver photo booth. It was only one photo. The three others had been cut off by Jules and put in a safe place, because they weren't necessarily PG.

"You don't take no for an answer do you buddy?" he said.

"It's a murder investigation," Gus interjected.

"Your lady friend was sitting right there. I don't know what you expect to find. I may not have completely cleaned up from last night but there are no dishes or-"

"We can take it from here," Shawn dismissed him and walked towards the barstool and put his finger to his head. He had read Jules' statement of what happened at the bar, that the man paid for a drink and she got a free drink out of him before she was about to ditch him, which Shawn fully believed. But where was he sitting?

He focused in on across the bar, a likely place where John Doe could have spotted or recognized Jules. Next he saw that the bar had a security camera.

"See anything?" Gus asked. "And for the record Shawn, I have not thrown Juliet under any-"

"Shhhh," Shawn hushed and saw that there was another security camera, directly in the path of where Juliet was sitting.

"Bartender dude," Shawn called out. "I need to see your security tapes from last night."

"The cranky looking detective already looked at them," he ignored him.

"That's not saying much," Shawn shrugged.

"Shawn," Gus interjected. "Lassie is working as hard as he can on this case."

"But Lassie doesn't have this," he pointed to his head again. "Tapes, now."

"Follow me," the bartender grumbled, figuring if he appeased them, the quicker they would leave and give him time to clean and get ready in peace. He set the tape up and left, not caring what they were doing, and Shawn immediately stared intently at the screen.

"Shawn, what are we looking for?"

"Shhhh."

"If you shush me one more time Shawn."

"Shhhh."

"C'mon son!"

"Shut up Gus!"

"What did you find?" Gus asked leaning closer, his hand suddenly brushing Shawn's.

"Whoa dude, I'm dating Jules."

"You technically aren't dating her, she broke up with you."

"One," Shawn glared. "Suck it. Two, are you _trying_ to come on to me?"

"A playa doesn't-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," Shawn informed him. "Because I have many things that question your playa status. Starting with your coin fetish, ending with your comic book obsession."

"I am a coin _enthusiast_. I don't have fetishes."

"If you are done I'd like to show you something that clears Jules." He clicked play on the security tapes and pointed at the screen, allowing Gus to watch.

"What was that?" he asked when the video finished. "I didn't see anything except Jules getting drunk."

"You aren't looking right, look," Shawn pointed at the first screen from the camera where mystery man must have been sitting. "We don't see our guy here. He's not in the frame."

"Yes Shawn, the camera's don't cover everywhere."

"Then he gets up, and goes over to Jules. We still don't see his face at all, even where he sits. His face, it's turned away from the camera and there are no other angles."

"So what, we came here for nothing?" Gus rolled his eyes. "I told you it was a waste of time, we could have been getting jerk chicken but instead."

"The camera's didn't miss him, _he_ missed the cameras."

"Care to elaborate."

"I think mystery man purposefully positioned himself away from the cameras so he wouldn't get caught."

"That doesn't make him guilty of anything Shawn," Gus pointed out. "We aren't trying to accuse him. We are trying to solve _his_ murder even if we don't know who _he_ is."

"It may not do that, but, it proves that he had something to hide. And I'm going to find out what that is."

* * *

Juliet woke with a start, her neck and back immediately protesting from the odd angle she slept in in the chair. Her eyes scanned her surroundings and she spied a sandwich and water on the table, obviously her lunch.

Her movements slow and calculated she made her way back over to the table in the conference room and sat down. Distastefully she looked at the sandwich and unscrewed the cap on the water. Nothing seemed appetizing at the moment but she was thirsty.

"Where is everyone," she mumbled to herself, checking the clock. She had been asleep for a good hour and she was still exhausted, and now haunted about what she remembered as she slept.

"_Hey baby, wanna go back to my place," the man winked at her as she made her way out of the bathroom, her hand on the wall to stabilize her. She felt lightheaded, dizzy, and like she was going to throw up. But she only had two beers._

"_I have a boyfriend," she said, trying to take a step forward and falling into his arms._

"_I don't mind, we don't have to tell," he smirked and Juliet tried to get out of his arms._

"_I need to call a cab," she mumbled, taking out her keys rather clumsily out of her bag and deciding she shouldn't drive._

"_No need," he snatched the keys out of her hands and her reflexes were obviously down when it took her more than 5 seconds to retaliate._

"_Hey! Give them back, I'm taking a cab."_

"_What kind of guy would I be if I got a girl drunk at a bar and didn't at least offer to drive her home. I can even sleep on the couch," he said and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Now what kind of car do you drive?"_

So obviously her car and John Doe never made it to her home. Then where did they go? To the parking lot? To his house? To another bar?

Why could she remember him taking her keys and not what happened the moments before he was murdered, if she was even still with him. Come to think of it, that man she had a drink with was murdered and she wasn't entirely sure how, and where, and what type of gun was used. She could be freaking out for nothing if it wasn't even her Glock.

McNab had taken the post outside her door before she fell asleep, so she was fully expecting the fact that he was not still out there. Probably taking a break and not caring because she was asleep and she wasn't going to leave if she was asleep.

This was her chance to sneak out, and go to the coroner's office.

No wonder the murder rate in Santa Barbara was so high if she was able to sneak downstairs in a heartbeat, no one even giving her a second glance now that the Chief was not with her.

The lack of movement in the hallway made Jules believe everyone was on lunch break and she could check out the report and get back upstairs like she never saw anything. She made it into the office and froze.

There he was. John Doe, man at the bar, mystery man, whatever she wanted to call him. He was laying on the slab, face down, dead. She didn't even know him but somehow because of one decision to go to the bar instead of stay home, he was dead and she was connected to it. Jules stepped closer and saw why he was lying face down.

She had been too preoccupied with his face and her purse at the crime scene to see the two shots in the back. Juliet leaned down and reached out to grab the evidence chart.

"Detective O'Hara I never pegged you for the corpse type," Woody's voice came out of nowhere and Jules jumped.

"Woody, I-"

"They are fascinating, aren't they, they tell a story without even opening their mouth," Woody said, stepping closer and putting gloves on. "Sometimes, I like to pretend they are a dummy. You know, move the lips, so it's like they really are telling the story." Juliet backed up.

"Wh-what can you tell me about the gunshot wounds?" Juliet asked hesitantly. Maybe he didn't know.

"I know what you are trying to do," Woody smiled, wagging his finger at her. Busted.

"What I meant was-"

"You are thinking about quitting the force and joining me down here. I'm sorry detective but it's gonna take 4 years of medical school before you can get it my position with as much grace and poise as I have," he said proudly and straightened his collar, his elbow jutting out and knocking over a tray of instruments creating a huge crash. "Oh- I- sorry, let me just," Woody started to get flustered but Jules intervened. There wasn't much time before her absence was noticed.

"Woody, the body," she pressed.

"Right," Woody said. "Two GSW's to the back. Cause of death, one of the bullets punctured and lodged itself into the aorta and he bled out in a matter of seconds."

"Do you think it was intentional?" Juliet asked. "Hitting the aorta I mean?"

"This person is a trained marksman."

"Or woman," she whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Woody questioned.

"Nothing," Juliet shook her head. "What type of gun?"

"Lab just went to lunch, we'll be waiting for the results for a while," he explained before leaning over the body and shining a light into one of the bullet holes. "But the bullet's I found were 9mm Luger's. I'd venture to say it was a Glock. Maybe a 26."

Juliet's vision went black, just for a second, and she had to reach out for the wall to steady herself before feeling for her sidearm that she knew wouldn't be there. She carried that gun. She was hoping maybe a Beretta or anything, anything other than a Glock.

"Isn't that what you carry detective?" Woody said completely clueless.

"I-"

"O'HARA!" a new voice barked. "What in the _hell_ are you doing down here!" Juliet spun on her heels and lifted her chin to face her partner, who looked enraged, for the first time since they arrived back at the station.

* * *

_I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with finals, getting out of school, and work. I've finally gotten a routine down and I'm ready to start writing again. Be prepared, this story is about to get rocky (:_

_Please R&R! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
